Tails Of A Were-Lion
by Catlover10871
Summary: Lets say that the were-wolves aren't the only shap-shifters, what you have here is a great book in progress. Your probably asking who's in it well no one from the book, I make up my own characters. Oh heads up I hope you like cats!


_"Let's see, where to start, where to start?" I said. "I know mom, you can start at when you left the mountains," said Angel. "No, start at the time of The Great Meeting," wined Mary. "Hey, aunt Jessica, how about you start at the beginning," cried out Peter, "I'm sure they want to know how Were-Lions started." "Yeah, start there, start there, start there," they all cried in unison. "Alright, alright. I'll start at the beginning," I said in a defeated tone. "Yeaaaaah, woohoo, alright," they all sang. "Ok, settle down. Do you want me to tell the story or not?" I yelled, they quickly quieted them selves.I didn't start until all attention was directed on me._

Our race started long ago, when the humans were living in stone castle and houses made of wheat and wood. Now you all know what a shape-shifter and a vampire is don't you? Good that makes things a lot easier on me. Wait a-minute where was I? Oh yes, well a shape-shifter and a vampire fall in love and have a baby that was very beautiful and graceful. Like the immortal childen they were irresistible and unstopable. The vampires were scared of them and so was the shape-shifters, but they did nothing about it. Our ancestors grew into a modern day were-Lions, and then the shape-shifters disappeared leaving no trace. Now, a hundred years before hand the vampires fell for us too. Hybrids appeared, and we accepted them with open arms. But after the shape-shifters disappeared there was no one to protect the humans anymore. We decided to step up and give it a try. At that time the Hybrids had kids and their kids had kids and so on and so forth. Well a kitten was born with a white coat with not a blemish on it. That kitten would grow up to be a caretaker. But one day a lion came into the caretaker's den with a scratch down his leg. The young white cat's first wound to treat. But as he treated him a urge to drink the lion's blood became unbearable. He attacked his pride mate and killed him, after the cat saw what he had done he went mad. He ravaged the land killing everything. It took ten years to stop him. But after he was killed the vampires turned on us and killed us off by the hundreds. While our hunters fought them the young ones ran for safety. We split into five prides; the golden pride, who strive to perfection, the flower pride, the most beautiful cats of all, the rabbit pride, the fastest and the first to jump to conclusions that may not be right, the rock pride, the biggest were-lions of the five prides, and the snow pride, I was born into this pride they are smallest cats and are use to the cold. We ran to the mounts and hid, we hid until the world forgot about us. It wasn't until I was born, did we make ourselves know.

Kim POV

A wail came from the caretaker's den then a caretaker trainee came running out with fear in his eyes. Just two days ago that was me in that den, I thought. A wave of grief came over me as the memory's of my dead kittens lay on the floor, their throats ripped open, blood everywhere. Stop this, I thought, you can try again next time. The trainee ran over to my mother the Alfa. I got up, it was my job to learn how to run the pride, being the the eldest daughter of the Alfa I'm next in line so I have to earn their respect and trust, in order to do that I have be at my mothers side until I am Alfa. As I approached them I over heard the trainee, "It's a fifth generation hybrid, Alfa, what are we going to do with it!" I stopped, I had heard of fifth generation hybrids. Know to be unpredictable and have a blood lust. "We can't endanger the pride," she said walking fast to the caretaker's den, "we have to kill it." I followed her into the den feeling pity for the kitten, 'it didn't choose to be like this.' Then the memory of an elder telling me a story of these special hybrids. "They aren't born monsters," the elder had said, "they are made monsters because of the paths people choose for them." My mind came back into focus when we entered the caretaker's den. "Aw, Alfa you are here," said caretaker Nnaro. My mother talked to Nnaro but my attention was on my pride mate who had killed my kittens. She was doing her best to scoot a fluffy white bundle closer to her and not to tremble. 'Shes trying to be strong for her kitten,' I thought. She had so much bravery at that moment but it didn't last long, six caretakers pinned her to the ground as Nnaro grabbed the kitten. "Here you go Alfa," he said, "one monster on a plater." "This isn't funny Nnaro that thing is dangerous," my mother said as she took the kitten by its scruff. That's when the mother of the so called monster wailed, "No, Mary, don't kill her. She just a kitten. What about that thing your mom said fifth generation hybrids, 'they aren't born monsters, their made monster by people who choose their path for them,' she be a great hunter if you don't doubt her." At that my mother yelled, "Don't talk to me like where friends, besides who will support the elders words?" The mother looked around the den for support, but all looked down or made an hostile face. Then her eyes settled on her. I didn't look away for I knew she was right. I sighed then took a deep breath puffed out my chest and said, "I do." Everyone gasped in horror or surprise. My mother looked upon me. I could tell that she wondering if I had lost it, "Are you sure," she asked. "Yes," I replied. Her gaze turned from worried to angry helplessness to smug. "Ok. I accept you support if you are the one to bring up this thing," she said. 'She thinks that in will hurt me if I care for the kitten who's mother killed my kittens,' I thought. The mother was looking at me worry, but her worry was in-vain. "Fine I'll take care of 'her'," I said picking up the kitten and racing out of the den throwing a forgiving glance at the cat who had killed my kittens, then running to the nursery. Didn't want to hear or see what happened to her, I knew they were going to kill her. As I entered the nursery I made sure to be quite so not to wake my sleeping pride mates. I settled on a nice warm elk fur, laid down and scooted the little kitten closer to me then fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke to a someone screaming, "it's a white demon, get it out of the nursery, get it away from the kittens." The instant I herd the voice I knew who it was, "shut up, auntie Lou," I said to the elderly Were-lion who had come to check up to us. I scooted the kitten closer to me. Some of the mothers had been aroused by auntie Lou and saw the kitten. Many gasped and moved away in fear. But my dear friend Nesa got up and moved to the firs next to me, her three-year- old kitten following at her heels. "What a cute kitten, Kim," said Nesa, "Is it the kitten your mom promised?" "Yes, Nesa, she is," I said. "Oh it's a girl, how cute," she cooed, "what's her name?" "I think I'll call her Jessica," I said. "After your grandmother," she asked, "well, I guess it's fitting, she always talked about fifth generation cats. And here we have one!" "Why are you cooing over it like there's nothing wrong," screamed auntie Lou in outrage, "it's a white demon!" Nesa whipped her head around and said, "Go chew on your numb berries, auntie Lou." Then turned her head to the mothers and scolded them, "Why are just sitting there, come welcome the new kitten!"


End file.
